


Unspoken Desires

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we want will make themselves known, one way or another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel slammed the door behind him, the loud bang doing little to ease his temper. He slogged into the living room and laid his sword on the coffee table before sinking down onto the sofa, for once not thinking about or caring that the slime he was covered in would get all over the upholstery. They hadn’t been doing much demon fighting since they left LA, and tonight’s struggle only proved how out of practice he was. Spike, being the evil little shit that he was, had been positively gleeful when he reminded Angel of the bet he’d lost last week, where they’d wagered household chores as the stakes. Of course, he hadn’t thought that taking down a Snak’leth demon single-handedly would be included in those chores. Stupid bet; it had probably been rigged anyways.

Angel grunted and leaned down to unlace his shoes, grimacing at the pool of goo that dribbled out of each as he took them off. Oh, Spike was going to pay for this. He got up from the couch, leaving the sword on the table and headed for the bedroom, socks squishing unpleasantly with each step. First his shirt, then pants and finally boxers and socks were peeled from his body, each article of clothing having to be scraped away, as the cloth kept clinging to his sticky skin. When the last piece dropped, he scowled down at the slime-encrusted pile, knowing they would in all likelihood have to be thrown out, silently swearing retribution against the bleached-blond pain all over again.

Grumbling under his breath, Angel padded down the hall to the bathroom. He had to admit, he loved the shower here, and Spike deserved a little credit for finding this place. Not too much- he’d never give his errant childe more than he had to, but a little. And if the truth were known, Angel had fallen instantly in love with the house the moment he saw it. Spike’s smug smile and dancing blue eyes just confirmed that he knew he’d picked the perfect place when he went scouting. It wasn’t a mansion, just a cozy little cabin on the Washington coast, close enough to Seattle to provide Spike with the night life he craved and remote enough that Angel could enjoy his solitude, with easy access to an understanding butcher for both of them. And so here they were, the souled vampires, the champions of the Slayer and the Powers That Be, living the quiet life.

He pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom, only managing to take two steps into the room before he stopped dead. Spike stood in the large walk-in shower, the curtain apparently forgotten in his enjoyment of the hot water that cascaded down over him. One hand was raised above his head to brace himself, his head was tilted back, eyes closed, mouth open in a soft O. The bleached locks were darkened by the water and Angel could almost believe that it was his Will in front of him once more. A long, fluid motion of one arm drew his attention down to where slender fingers were wrapped about a rock-hard cock. He hardened in a dizzying rush that was almost painful, the suddenness of his desire threatening to double him over with its power.

Angel knew he should turn around, walk away and give Spike his privacy, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move. He was just so beautiful like that, water streaming over his skin in silver rivulets that tempted any thinking person to follow them with their tongue. His eyes were riveted to his naked childe, to the pale perfection that he'd never really seen until this moment. As the blond’s breathing began to speed up, soft pants and moans floated on the air until Angel found himself caught up in the sensuality of the moment. Long lashes lifted to reveal eyes that were so dark as to be almost navy, the lush pink lips curved in a smile and the poet's hand fell away from the hard flesh, reaching out to the vampire that stood enraptured in the doorway.

He stumbled towards the shower, going to his knees just outside, the steam dampening his chest and shoulders. Without thinking, he reached out, only to have his hand caught in an iron grip. "Please," he whispered, scarcely aware of anything aside from the need to touch and taste the hard shaft that was inches away. The plea seemed to satisfy the blond, for a thumb stroked the inside of his wrist and then fell away. Angel closed his fingers about the leaking erection, his own arousal almost forgotten as he studied Spike. The usually pale skin was slightly flushed from the heat of the water and he found the hint of pink there to be more tempting than he knew anything else to be.

A slow stroke up and then back down, his fingers relearning the texture of skin, the slick slide of precome and water over flesh that he hadn't touched in over a hundred years. A pleasured groan echoed in the bathroom as a single drop formed, his mouth instantly going dry with want and need. Angel couldn't help himself- he leaned forward, the tip of his tongue sliding out to capture that drop, sweet and salt dissolving at once, making him harder than he could ever remember being. He wanted to go slow, wanted to savor this reunion, to draw it out, but the hunger was riding him and he needed more, needed it now.

Angel descended in one swift motion, taking Spike's cock into his mouth, sliding down until the tip nudged the back of his throat, filling him in a way he hadn't even realized he'd been missing. Long fingers slid into his hair and lean hips rocked forward the slightest bit before retreating, only to return again. He moaned, the sound echoed above him as vibrations moved from one to the other. One large hand rose to cup and cradle Spike's sac and he drew back, licking his way up until he was circling the tip with his tongue, the tip probing at the foreskin that was almost fully drawn back. A lash of his tongue over the head and he was moving back down until he had taken the lovely cock all the way in. "Christ!" Spike gasped, stilling his movements, the obvious effort shown in the fine tremor that Angel could feel running through his entire body.

Brown eyes raised, reveling in the wanton abandon personified in Spike. He had his head thrown back, his mouth fallen open, his body drawn tight with want. But it wasn't enough. Angel wanted more, wanted the leashed power he could feel under his fingertips. Sliding up against, he grazed the shaft ever so lightly with his teeth, and Spike lost it. "Fuck, sorry baby but I can't wait anymore," he groaned, beginning to fuck Angel's very willing mouth, slowly at first but with growing need. He looked down, drinking in the sight of Angel's lips wrapped around his cock and he couldn't hold back. "Feels so good, luv. That's it, suck my cock, take it all. Ohhhh, fuck yeah!"

The fingers in his hair tightened marginally as Spike slid all the way out and Angel whimpered in protest. His head was tilted back so that he drowned in a lake of fathomless blue. "Listen to me, luv. Not gonna stop you, but you need to know what you're gettin' into here. I wanna come in your mouth an' then I'm gonna take you into your room, tie you to the bed an' fuck you into next week. You'll beg me to let you come an' when I've brought you close enough to taste it six or seven times, I'll finally allow it. You're gonna come screamin' my name, come so hard that you pass out an' when you come to, I'll let you suck my cock again. What do you think, you like the sound of that?"

Angel moaned, feeling himself get impossibly harder at the dark imagery Spike's words conjured. He'd never lain down for his childe, although as Angelus he'd taken the younger man whenever he wanted, but the thought of being tied up, helpless and at the blond's tender mercy left him weak in a strange new way. He wanted it, wanted it with a strength and savagery that surprised him. With a twist and toss of his head, the fingers slid from his hair, allowing him to swoop down and take Spike's cock in his mouth again.

The hiss from above told him it was a welcome move, and he began to lick and suck in earnest, driven by an almost frantic need to bring his lover to completion. A growl sounded, the low, rich sound making him shiver. "Christ, that's it, gonna come if you keep that up, luv," Spike babbled, hips sliding back and forth, fingers once more finding their way into the dark locks that prickled his palms. Angel hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. The bleached blond threw his head back and howled, his cock swelling inside the sweet mouth that held him, his climax rushing out in pulsing jets that were eagerly swallowed.

Angel's hand shot down, fingers clamping tight about the base of his cock to prevent him from coming along with Spike. He nearly didn't make it in time, and he could feel the cool spill of precome that flowed from his slit as it slid down to coat his fingers. He was so close- one stroke, one kiss, one anything and it would be over for him. Spike waited until Angel had finished licking him clean and then he tilted the dark head back once more and stroked two fingers down one cheek, his smile at once tender and the most erotic thing Angel had ever seen. “So bloody gorgeous, luv. Do you wanna be my pet, Angel, wanna be my boy, my little slut slave? Wanna drop whenever I tell you an’ take me however I want, let me own you an’ whip you an’ fuck you just cause I feel like it?”

Angel shuddered, the mental images that rose up in response to the dark words only serving to fuel his need. He felt like he might cry if he wasn’t allowed some sort of release soon. He lowered his head, nuzzling into Spike’s hip once more, a choked whimper the only answer he was able to give. It must have been enough, as the fingers drifted from his cheek into his hair, cupping his skull and cradling him against silken skin as a voice murmured softly, simply: “Come.”

And that was all it took- no touch, no kiss, just the single word that was both request and command. His hips jerked as the bolt shot through him, a moan breaking from his lips while he gave himself over, the last wall that stood between the two vampires falling apart with his acceptance of his new position. God, it felt so good! He tilted his head back, forcing his eyes open so he could see the soft blue of his new lover and Master… only to find nothing but darkness!

He sat up, slowly becoming aware of dark blue curtains, a sword that glowed faintly in a stray shaft of moonlight as it leant up against the wall, a sheet that clung wetly to his hips and thighs. With a sigh, he fell back into the bed, covering his eyes with one hand. There was no cabin in Washington, no hiding out from the Senior Partners… no Spike in the shower, wet and naked and wanting him. It was all a dream, one that had been haunting him all too much for comfort lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel snatched the file from Harmony's outstretched hand, taking a vicious sort of pleasure in the way she shrank away from him. It was almost immediately echoed by a small niggling sense of guilt and he muttered in a slightly calmer tone, "Thanks Harmony."

"Sure thing, Boss!" She gave him a shining smile, her pleasure at the small courtesy sending another stab of guilt through him. Was it really so hard to be nice to her? She was so pathetically grateful for any scrap of kindness, and he resolved to try and be a little nicer.

She started to run down his calendar for the day and pointed out that the quarterly reports still had to be signed off on before the budgets could be set. Mentally putting that at the top of his list, Angel smiled and agreed to take care of it, pleased to see her relax a little under his new found amiability. Everything was going great, so it should have come as no surprise when he opened the door of his office to see the person he least wanted to talk to sitting at the conference table.

"What are you doing here?" Turning on Harmony, his promise of a few seconds ago forgotten, he demanded, "What is he doing here?"

"_He's_ standin' right here, ya git. Came for the staff meetin'."

"The meeting's been canceled and you're not staff. Now get the hell out of my office."

The blond opened his mouth as though to say something, but the dark eyes that burned with hatred made him think better of it. With a shrug and muttered, "Didn't really wanna go to some stupid, poncy, stuck-up meetin' anyway," he turned to go.

"And leave my secretary alone! She has actual work to do that doesn't involve being bothered by you." Spike didn't bother to answer, just glared at him right before he stalked out and slammed the door behind him. Muttering under his breath about uppity brats, the big man went back to work.

Angel did his best to concentrate on the papers on his desk, but Spike's heated glare lingered in the corners of his mind as he went about his routine of work and patrol before he could finally close himself up in his penthouse for the night. Unbuttoning his shirt as he walked through the door, he bypassed the fridge and headed straight for the bathroom instead. He stepped into the shower and washed quickly, not wanting to linger under the hot water, where thoughts of blue eyes and water-warmed skin all too often intruded on his peace. The dreams had left him with images that he found his mind wandering to more and more during his waking hours. He would've sought Wesley's advice on banishing the disturbing thoughts, but that would mean admitting how badly they'd shaken him, and somehow, that felt like letting Spike win.

He was convinced that all of this was Spike's fault. Before the blond had come back into his life, he'd had as trouble-free an existence as a souled vampire struggling to earn his redemption could reasonable expect. But now everything had been turned on its head and he was left trying to figure out where he belonged in this new world he'd somehow found himself in. A world where Spike was on the side of right and Angel dreamed about fucking him six ways from Sunday at least twice a week.

As if they'd been waiting for the chance, the thought of his dreams sent images flooding through him- Spike in the shower, moaning as Angel sucked him, Spike standing before a window, hand moving leisurely over his cock while Angel watched and ached for him, Spike crawling up the bed, hands sliding up Angel's legs to urge them open, Spike looking down at him as he fucked him to a shattering climax. Nothing ever mattered in the dreams but the desperate need to please his irritating childe... except that in his dreams, Spike was anything but irritating. He touched him like he mattered, looked at him with a softness that only Drusilla (and probably Buffy) had seen before. And Angel drank it all in like a starving man, glutted himself on it and came harder than ever, just from a single touch or command.

The memories of the pleasure he found in his dreams had him hardening, his dick rising up to press against the towel he'd wrapped around his waist. Angel would've stepped back into the shower and turned it on cold, but something stopped him. Maybe... maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe what he needed to do was get this out of his system. Nobody would ever have to know and he would never let it happen again, but just this once, just for tonight, he would give in. And maybe that was all it would take to drive all the dreams and wayward thoughts away, one night of letting his fantasies run wild before he went back to being his usual sensible self in the morning.

Once the decision was made, he quickly toweled himself dry, then turned towards the bedroom. But it was easier to fantasize about it than to do anything, because after he'd dropped the towel on the floor beside the bed and climbed onto the mattress, Angel found himself feeling incredibly awkward. It was never like this in the dreams, never this sense of not knowing what to do with his hands, let alone really give in to what he knew he really wanted.

What was missing? Even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer- Spike. In his dreams, he was so consumed with lust and need for the other man that there was no question of doing whatever was asked in hopes of easing the hunger that clawed at him. But there was no Spike here now, would never be a Spike here because that meant opening all sorts of doors that really, really needed to stay shut. Of course, an imaginary Spike was something else entirely...

Angel closed his eyes, picturing Spike standing at the foot of the bed, slowly stroking his cock like he'd done in his dream a few days ago. He'd never known how erotic it could be to watch someone else touch themselves, but just staring at Spike had been enough to make his knees weak. Of course, Spike wasn't the type to stay quiet, especially if he had his sire naked in front of him. So what would he say?  
_  
“So bloody gorgeous all laid out for me like that, pet. Gonna give me a show, hmmm?”_ Yeah, that sounded like something he might say, his voice dropping and getting husky at the thought of watching Angel get off. He smiled and reached for his dick, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving himself a squeeze before he started to stroke. _“Nice an' slow, that's it. Draw it out for me, lemme see how much you want it.”_

He slowly stroked himself, biting his lip to keep quiet before he remembered that he actually didn't have to worry about anyone else hearing. A drop of liquid formed at the tip and he slid his thumb across it, echoing the moan he could almost hear breaking from Spike's lips. _“Gettin' all wet for me, just like a pretty little girl, ain'tcha? Want me to fuck you on your back like one, too?”_

“Yeah,” he groaned, the word overly loud in the otherwise silent room. But it didn't pull him out of the fantasy, not when Spike prowled up the length of his body like some giant cat and whispered in his ear, _“Gonna fuck you so good, pet, show you who you really belong to.”_ Angel's hand tightened around his shaft and he bucked up into his fist, then forced himself to let go as his free hand delved under the pillow for the small tube that he'd snuck out to buy last week.

As if it was part of one of his dreams, he watched his hand flick the cap open and squeeze a dollop of clear gel out onto his fingertips. The sight of it made him feel suddenly empty, aching to have something inside him, and he didn't question the instinct that made him shift on the mattress, drawing his legs up until his feet pressed flat against the bed. His hand disappeared from sight, moving inexorably down to a place where it vanished and became Spike's instead, Spike's finger that stroked over his asshole and then eased inside.

He hissed softly as his body stretched around the finger, wondering why this burning pain was never part of his dreams. It ached, but not in a completely bad way, and when he started to slide his finger back, he bumped something inside that made him groan as his whole body lit up, pleasure sparking out to every single nerve ending he possessed.

_“Yeah, thought you'd like that,”_ he heard Spike chuckle. _“Gonna be even better when it's my cock, innit?”_

“God, yeah!” Another finger slid in to join the first and soon he was pushing eagerly inside, panting and moaning as he tried to fuck up against the fingers that speared him. How many would Spike let him have, how close would he let him get before he finally fucked him? He was hard enough to hurt, his cock straining away from his belly, his balls heavy with come that he didn't think he could hold back much longer, and he heard the husky voice whisper, _“So fuckin' pretty, all hard an' hungry for me.”_

“Ohhhhh Christ!” His hand slid down towards his cock, then flinched away without making contact when he imagined Spike slapping it. _“Uh-uh, pet. You wanna get off, gonna have to do it my way, yeah?”_

No need to ask what way that was, not when he could practically feel the blond's dick pressing against his inner thigh. Angel hitched one leg higher, gasping as his fingers slid free of his body and started circling the little hole instead. Was this really what Spike would've done, drawn it out like this? What would he be waiting for, what was it that he'd have to say to finally get what he wanted?

Heat flashed through him with the sudden knowledge of the answer. “Please... need it, want it, got to- please!” he babbled, squirming at the teasing brush of fingers against his sensitive skin.

He could almost see Spike's lips curving up in a wicked smirk. _“What d'you need, luv? Tell me. Beg me.”_

“Need to- shit, need you inside,” he whimpered, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough. “Please, Master, fuck me. Wanna feel you- please, Master!”

Two fingers suddenly slammed into him and he cried out, his hips coming up off the bed, seeking moremoreMORE of that feeling. _“Who, pet? Who's your Master?”_

He stared mindlessly up into the darkness, imagining a hooded, burning gaze trained intently on him, and he was lost. “Ungh... God, Spike!” His dick twitched and then he was coming, emptying himself in long streams that covered his chest and stomach. Easing his fingers free, he reached for his towel, then froze when he caught sight of Spike standing in the doorway.

Dazed brown eyes locked with wide blue ones, and Angel groaned as his cock jerked and shot again, his eyes slamming closed once more as his back arched under the wave of yet another climax. When he managed to open his eyes again, the doorway was empty. Another dream, then, but one that he couldn't bring himself to regret just yet. Fumbling for his towel, the big man wiped his stomach off, then pulled the sheet up and drifted off to sleep.

Spike managed to make it into the elevator before he yanked his pants open and closed one shaking hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes and he was coming in a white-hot rush, shooting all over himself with the picture of Angel writhing on the bed as he fucked himself with his fingers still fresh in his mind. When it was over, he leaned back against the wall and tried to get his bearings again. After he managed to tuck his dick back into his jeans, he hit the button to go back down to the office, his mind already working on a way to see that particular scene a lot more, when something he'd heard Angel say stopped him in his tracks. “Half a mo'... Master?!?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Get on your knees.”

Angel froze at the husky words that drifted out from behind his office door. He cast a furtive glance around, but the reception room was dark and everybody else had gone home long ago. When he'd come downstairs to do some extra work and found light spilling out into the hallway from his partially opened office door, he'd been tempted to call security, but now...

“Said get on your knees, boy!” the voice growled, and there was no mistaking the impatience there. Angel obeyed without thinking, sliding to the floor, hands automatically folding behind his back. “That's better,” honeyed tones crooned. “Such a pretty little toy you are, down on your knees for me like that. Gonna have to put you there more often, yeah?”

The clink of metal and slither of leather was followed by the rasp of a zipper, and Angel caught his breath. His dick hardened, stretching slowly out to press against his boxers at the thought of what was going on behind that door. He had no idea why Spike had picked his office for whatever he was up to, but he wasn't about to complain, not when he was getting to listen in on one of his hottest fantasies. “Like that, pet? Like seein' me hard for you, hmm?”

He nodded slowly, eyes drifting closed as he thought about Spike standing in front of him, dick sticking up from the fly of his jeans. “Such a pretty mouth,” Spike mused softly. “Gonna fuck it tonight, shove my cock inside an' make it mine all over again. An' it is mine, innit? Just like the rest of you, mine to hurt an' fuck an' do whatever I want to it.”

Angel bit his lip, struggling to hold back the whimper those words threatened to tear out of him. Jealousy warred with desire for a long minute, but the need to fling the door open and find out who Spike was saying those things to wasn't as strong as his hunger for more. Even if it wasn't him, he could pretend, just for a little bit... “Lick it. Ohhh yeah, just like that. Get it nice an' wet for me.”

He licked his lips, moving as slowly as he could, feeling his tongue glide slowly over them, wishing the soft skin of his mouth was Spike's cock instead. Spike hissed from inside the office. “That's it. Fuck, love feelin' your tongue on me. Like a little kittycat, yeah? Want some cream, pet?” A dark chuckle made Angel smile. “Yeah, I know you do.”

What would it be like, to kneel for Spike? Would he pet him and tease with a soft smile, like he was doing with whoever was there now? Or would he grab him and hold him in place, forcing him to accept the way Angelus had done with him so many years ago? If it were Angel in there instead of that faceless person, would he ever get to see this passionate side?

“Open up, luv. Wanna feel that sweet mouth all around me.” Spike moaned as he was apparently enveloped, and Angel's mouth watered with the thought of wrapping his lips around Spike's cock. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck, that feels good.” He wondered if it would be slow or fast, if this was a tease or something meant to just get Spike off, and why they'd chosen his office for it. Was this some kind of perverse message, a way to rub it in, or had they just been too hot for each other to wait until they got out of the building?

Spike moaned again, and Angel could hear the soft, slippery slide of a mouth on flesh. “Christ, that's good! Suck it, pet, show me how much you need my cock. Ohhhh yeah, like that.” Angel reached for his dick, curling his fingers around it and squeezing it through his pants, groaning softly the way he thought he heard Spike's lover do. He knew it was sick, knew that the security cameras would have to be wiped tomorrow if he didn't want it getting around that Wolfram &amp; Hart's new CEO liked to jerk off while he listened at doors, but right now he didn't care. He just had to touch, had to-

“None of that!” Spike's voice turned sharp, and Angel snatched his hand away. “Don't get off until I say you can an' you know it. Or d'you wanna end up tied to the bed, bound up an' unable to come? Is that it, pet? You need to be punished? Need me to get the crop out, whip you real good, make that pretty ass all nice an' red before I fuck you into oblivion?”

He barely managed to stifle his groan against his fist, his dick hardening to painful proportions at the images the blond was creating. The thought of being tied to Spike's bed, of feeling leather and steel cut into his skin while his childe watched approvingly or, oh God, jerked off to the sight... “Fuck!” he whispered, his hand shooting down to grab the base of his cock, only barely managing to keep himself from coming in his pants.

When he felt reasonably sure he wasn't going to lose control, he gave his dick one last squeeze, then let go. But it was getting harder and harder to kneel there without making a sound, especially as the moans from the office grew louder. “That's it, take it all the way in, baby. Slide down on that cock, show Daddy how much you want it. Do it right an' Daddy'll make you come so hard for him.”

Angel shoved two fingers in his mouth to stifle the moan that broke free. But once they were there, he couldn't help himself, started sucking on them, his tongue swiping over the fingertips like it was Spike's cock in his mouth instead of his own hand. Finally having something in his mouth sent his fantasy rocketing off into a whole new level of erotic need, and it wasn't long before he was sucking them and humping the empty air with abandon, desperate for even the tiny slide of fabric over his dick.

“Gonna fuck you all night long after this. You want that, hmm?” He nodded, whimpering softly. ”Yeah, you do. Wanna spread out on your bed an' beg for Master to fuck you over an' over again, don't you? Feel my cock stabbin' into you, makin' you scream?” Angel felt his dick twitch in response, like it was agreeing, already begging for the filthy things Spike was saying. He felt like he might go completely insane if he didn't get to come soon.

Spike panted heavily, and somehow Angel knew he was fucking his lover's mouth. He could almost see him, head thrown back, mouth open as he gave himself over to pleasure. Would he close his eyes so he could feel it better, or look down, watching intensely as his shaft slid in and out of the willing mouth? Angel's fingers picked up the rhythm, shoving between his lips repeatedly.

“Yeah, that's it! Fuck, so- ohhh Christ! Gonna come, pet,” Spike gasped, and Angel could hear the thunk as his head knocked back against the wall. “Yeaaaahhhh, just like that. Ohhhh fuck, ungh, ungh, yeah!” He could practically taste the heavy bursts of come on his tonuge, his dick throbbing in time to Spike's grunts of completion and he moaned loudly around his fingers as the first wave of pleasure shot through him. Thoughts of the Wolfram &amp; Hart security cameras, worries about being caught by Spike or his lover, everything faded beneath the orgasm that had him spraying his pants like some overeager teenager.

His crotch was thoroughly soaked when he regained some sense of himself, but it didn't matter when he heard Spike's soft murmurs. “Such a good pet, you are.” He could almost feel the fingers in his hair, stroking him as the praise flowed over him, filling him with a warmth that made him want to purr. “C'mere here, luv, give Master a kiss.”

That was it- Angel had to know. He staggered to his feet and threw the office door open. The air was filled with the heady scent of Spike's arousal, rich with the unmistakable tang of his come, but there was no Spike anywhere to be seen. Angel stared dumbfounded at the empty office, then shook his head and slowly made his way back to the elevator on wobbly legs. Still muzzy from his climax, he failed to notice the complete lack of any scent but Spike's.

When he was sure Angel was gone, Spike slipped out from beneath the desk. He'd expected that his little plan would get his sire going pretty good, but he hadn't been prepared to get as caught up in as he had. But the images of Angel on his knees, sucking him off and moaning for more had just been too good to let go of. And if the fantasy was that hot, he'd bet the real thing was going to blow his mind but good...


End file.
